You're Mine Forever
by Lady Roo
Summary: This is a sister story. Evelyn took Natalie in, tried to turn her life around, but she never changed. Now as Natalie returns to say good bye will she try and turn her life around. And will she help find who set up mom. Jack X Natalie
1. Answering Machine

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Four brothers, but I own Natalie so don't take her.

They had posted it again. A large yellow sheet of paper that stated her eviction had been stapled to the paint peeled door. Like she really fucking cared that they wanted her to leave. Pulling the paper off the door she gave it a quick look through. It said the same fucking technical shit it did all the time. Crumpling the paper in her hand she let out a sigh. Letting the yellow note fall to the ground she opened the door. She never locked her doors. Why? Well the only thing of value in the apartment was a twenty year old answering machine and not too many thugs or thief would even try to steal that. Stepping into the rundown apartment she sighed. Dull green eyes glanced around the room, watching as a piece of cheap ass wallpaper fell to the ground. They had blamed her for this dump falling apart? Sliding her now shoeless feet across the old carpet, she made her way to the kitchen. 

The red light blinked slowly, on and off, on and off. The light seemed so inviting, tempting the owner to press the play button and to listen to their new messages. That damn light got Natalie Mercer all the time. Leaning forward she pressed the button, lifting her slender body up onto the counter, crossing her legs and tapping her nails against the chipped porcelain. The first message she just ignored, it had been her landlord telling to get the fuck out, upon other things. The second message was just her damn boss telling her she could get the next three weeks off, seeing as she so kindly paid off her due. The third message made Nat freeze.

That voice. She hadn't heard it for so long. It was Bobby.

"Hope this is the right number. Uh Natty it's uh Bobby." There was a pause as the sound of others echoed out from the machine. "Bobby let me talk to Lee." That was Angel, he had always called her Lee and he was the only one allowed to call her Lee. "Yeah Bobby, let us say something too." That was Jerry, her big brother Jerry. The man who knew just how to make her smile and when she was angry he was the only one that could calm her down." Shut up guys it's just the machine. Anyways…." There was a pause and everything was quiet. "Natalie…Ma's…" Another pause. "Ma's dead. She was shot. We want you to come down for the funeral and uh, Thanksgiving." Natalie's heart stopped her mind clouded over and she slipped down off of the counter.

Mom dead? It couldn't be true, mom had promised to live forever. It was childish yes, but when mom said it she meant it. Sliding down to the floor a flow of hot tears fell down her cheeks. Placing her face into her hands Natalie cried. It had been a while since she had actually cried from sadness, most of her tears had been lost while she was working or in the moments when she was locked in her room with a tube tied around her arm and those scattered needles around her floor. But these was different, these tears were from the knowledge that some one that had truly loved her had now just died. Without saying goodbye.

It was all the same. The town, the neighborhood, the house. Every little detail was just as it had been years ago. Taking out a few crumpled bills she handed them to the driver, stepping out of the cab pulling her small bag with her. Nat wasn't like most girls she close and make up weren't big things for her, she didn't need them. She maybe had four outfits and a couple extra shirts, but that was it. It was all she truly needed to survive. Crossing the street quickly she made her way up the steps, stopping only to pass her hand over the still chipped cement. She had broken her first boyfriend's nose right there. Smirking slightly she stood up looking at the big oak door. Many times she had stood right there pounding on the door because her brothers had locked her out. Mom would give them hell after, but Nat just got the worst after. Raising her hand to the doorknob she was about to turn it when the door opened, standing maybe five inches away was the youngest of her brothers. "Hey Cracker Jack." She mused, giving him a soft smirk. The older male's mouth hung open for a few seconds before a wide grin spread across it. "Holy shit, Natalie."


	2. Thanks for caring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie and I don't own Jack, Bobby, Angel or Jerry, but I do own Natalie so don't steal her.

**Question**: I'm not quiet sure but would it be classified as incest if to adopted kids got together?

**A/N:** Well chapter two. There's a hit of feelings in this chapter see if you can find them. Next chapter it gets sad, be prepared.

"How's the turkey Martha Stewart?" Nat teased walking into the kitchen. Jack made a face at her shutting the oven quickly. "Shouldn't you be making this since you're the only girl here?" He asked sitting up on the counter beside her. She smirked softly leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Jack when will you learn that you have always been the girl in the house and when I came along I just took your spot as a brother?" She watched him roll his eyes, putting an arm around her. "So, that makes you a butch right?" He teased sliding down off the counter. "Whatever floats your boat fairy." 

"Amen." They all said in union, sitting down and beginning to eat. Natalie glanced down at her food, pushing it with her fork. Eyes glanced over to Moms seat, where the white haired woman sat. Blinking her eyes quickly she looked over again_." Natalie dear eat your supper, you should know by now that those models are just a bunch of fakes."_ Natalie smiled, going back to her food, placing a fork full into her mouth. Glancing back once more the older woman had disappeared, but her voice still stirred in her head. _"Natalie why do you do that to yourself?"_ Mom had been referring to her track marks. Shaking her head quickly she ignored the voice and went back to eating.

"Natty?" She turned her gaze to the eldest Mercer child. "What?" He passed a glance over her sleeve covered arm. "Do you still do it?" She dropped her fork onto the plate. "When did discussing me count as table talk?" Natalie pushed her plate away, getting up from the table and leaving the room.

She had been here a day and things were already back to normal. Her and Jack hung out together, while the older boys sat around or were out playing hockey. And they of course questioned her about her addiction of which she still had. The only thing that changed was the fact she was staying in mom's room. It felt so weird to be sleeping in her bed, knowing full well that she wasn't going to hold you or comfort you in the middle of the night. She missed mom so much. 

Shifting slightly in the bed she pulled the quilt up to her nose, tears streaking her red cheeks. How she needed mom more then ever now. Rolling on to her side she let a sob go, not making any move to muffle it. The guys wouldn't care; they were her family that she knew of at least. Her eyes closed tightly as she heard the door to the room open. The sound of shuffled feet could be heard as they made their way across the floor. The mattress sagged slightly, showing that the person had now gotten on to the bed. Natalie stayed as still as she could, an arm wrapping around her. Her body shivered from holding in the tears, and she felt who ever it was move closer. "Nat, you okay?" It was Jack. She moved back slowly feeling his grasp tighten around her. "Jack I miss her." She mumbled through tears. It was silent after that; Nat had fallen asleep snuggled into her brother. Jack didn't fall asleep right then, but watched her as she slept. He knew that sounded stalkerish but what else was he going to do.

Nat had grown up from the sixteen year old girl he remembered her as. Her hair was longer, straighter, bangs covering her once vibrant green eyes. She had been slightly more muscular, but the drugs he knew she was still on had eaten away at her muscle leaving her skinny. Running his hand down her arm he could feel the little pinpricks that lined her inner arm. This is why she left, left mom, left Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah, left him. Resting his chin on the top of her head he closed his eyes slowly, trying to forget the addict in front of him and to imagine it was the little girl that had always wanted to be one of the brothers.

"Gentle men I-" Natalie sent the male a quick glare before going back to chewing on her nails." I mean Gentle men and Miss." A quick chuckle was given from Angel who received a punch to his arm from Natalie." I'm truly sorry about your mother, although I only met her once… she left quiet an impression. I know it's difficult to deal with the lose of your mother. "Jackie cut the man off. "How much do we get?" Thank god Jack said it and not her. The man gave a confused look before standing up and walking over to the small white box Natalie had her eyes on. As he walked forward he placed the box in front of them, it was mom's security box. Leaning forward she watched as it was open and one piece of paper caught her eye.

It was open and in bold letters was her name, snapping forward she grasped the paper before anyone even got to look at it. The boy's didn't need to know about her past. Getting up from her chair she moved over to the window, looking the paper over.

_"Mother: Ash_

_Status: N/A_

_Father: N/A_

_Status: N/A"_

_  
_She read it over in her mind, frowning each time. A first name, that was it? They only knew her mothers first name, leaning against the wall she looked over where she had been born. "Maine." She mumbled silently, folding the paper and stuffing it into her back pocket. Going back over to the table she had a necklace and a ring thrown at her. Glancing down at it she looked over to Bobby." Pawn it if you want Natty." She curled her fingers around the jewelry. "Sorry mom."


	3. You owe me

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Four Brothers, but I own Natty so don't fucking touch her.

**A/N:** Well now. Here it is, and thank you guys for the reviews. Be expecting chapter four soon. 

"Natalie!" The young Mercer shot her head in the direction of the yell eyes wide and staring at her elder brother. Bobby had a large grin on his face as he saw the look she had on her face. "You want to come get a drink kid?" The young Mercer glared at her brother before standing up slowly. "Sure."

00000 

Why had she agreed to come again? Oh right to get a drink, but no know she sat between Bobby and Jeremiah listening to Jack talk in first person. What fucking fun. She rolled her eyes again looking over at Bobby with a pissed off expression. He shrugged slightly giving her his little smirk and turning his gaze away. When they got home she was going to kick his ass and Jacks for that matter.

Pushing back from the table, Natalie stood; sliding her chair in. four pairs of eyes looked up at her in unison. "Where you going?" Angel asked, placing his glass back onto the table. "Outside. I need to get away from third person Jack and Asshole." She pointed to Bobby before turning to leave.

00000

It was actually nice outside. The snow that covered the ground laid a nice glow over the buildings in front of the bar. The sidewalk was rather slippery, but it help that Natalie wasn't a girly girl, high heels were defiantly not in her clothing choice. Walking down the street she pushed her hands into the pockets of her oversized hoodie. She had forgotten that it was rather cold outside, but it wasn't like she was going to die.

She had heard the person before they even reached out to touch her. Wheeling around she stared the person in the eyes before her mouth turned into a hard straight line on her face. "David…" The smaller man laughed, if you could even call it that, it was more of a wheeze. "Natalie babe, when'd you get into town?"

"Fuck off." She turned pushed past him heading back to the bar. She felt him grab her wrist and pull her back, slamming her to the ground. "Now bitch when I talk to you, you listen and answer." His grasp tightened and Nat gasped back a yelp of pain. "I was trying to be friendly seeing as your old bitch died, but now that you've pissed me off, I won't be as kind." He twisted her arm slightly and she yelped in pain trying to wrench her arm away. "I want my fucking money."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She growled digging her nails into his hand, trying to get her hand free. "Bitch!" He brought his hand sharply across her face, Natalie immediately quivering in fear. "Now you get your little bitch ass working and get me the fucking money you owe me." He let go of her wrist standing up straight and heading off in the opposite direction. "A week Natalie. You should be able to scrap up the money with your whoring ass."

Sitting up slowly, she ran her fingers across her cheek. It stung like a mother fucker and would most likely bruise her cheek. Just another souvenir to add to her collection of beat downs. Standing she checked her wrist, she could see his hand print, it wrapped right around her wrist. This would defiantly bruise, what the hell was she going to tell her brothers? She fell? Yeah right, she fell right on a pair of hands. Great…

00000

She waited outside the bar for about another hour, leaning against the building, hood up and cigarette placed neatly in her lips. Bobby had been the first to appear out the door, a frown on his face, he was followed by Angel and Jerry and finally Jack, who of course noticed her bright red cheek. "What the fuck happened to you?" Natalie placed a hand over his mouth, telling him to shut the fuck up. "I'll tell yah later." She took her hand from his lips slowly, pushing him forward.

"Hey Natty, you going to come kick some gangster ass?" Bobby questioned from the front seat. Natalie lifted her head from Jacks shoulder looking at the oldest Mercer. "Bobby I really just want to go home." She watched him frown slightly. "Fine, but take the fairy with yah."


	4. Feelings

"Jack stop worrying and come watch the movie." Natalie yelled from her spot on the couch. He had been like this all night, whining that he rather be out there helping his brothers then sitting watching a movie. Natalie had just sighed, going back to watching spider man. Natalie just loves a man in tights.

Jack came back into the room, sitting down on the couch, leaning his head back. He glanced over at his sister seeing a wide smirk on her lips. "What?" he questioned. She laughed slightly looking over at him. "I knew it." She smirked again turning back to the TV. "Knew what?" Jack sat up straight looking over to her. Natalie shrugged not taking her eyes of the screen. "Nat tell me." He whined nudging her leg. She just shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. Jack frowned before turning it into a smirk. "If you don't tell me I'll do it." He turned his head over to the screen watching as the hero saved the blonde chick yet again. "Yeah, right." She chuckled, ignoring him completely. Jack shrugged slowly. "Fine you asked for it."

Jack lunged at his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders and pinning her to the couch. He looked straight down at her and let a string of spit slip from his lips. "No, no, no Jack don't. That's sick." Natalie whined, trying to wrench her body from his grasp. Jack sucked the spit back into his mouth. "Tell me then." Natalie sighed rolling her eyes. "I knew you were still my bitch, now get off. Was there really a need to do that?" She asked pushing her brother off of her quickly.

Jack just shrugged. "I just felt like jumping you." He froze, glancing at Natalie. She had a confused look on her face. "I take that back." Natalie raised her brow slowly looking back at the TV. Jack looked to the screen; he could feel the blood rush to his face, which confused him. Why was he embarrassed, it wasn't like he liked his sister like that? Wouldn't that be so sick, so twisted, so wrong on so many different level, so…..right?

Who was he kidding? Not himself for sure, Jack loved Natalie and not in the brotherly sisterly way, no he loved Nat. Shifting slightly on the couch he passed a glance over to her, she was staring at the screen attentively. The light from the T.V shone right over her face giving her skin a lovely golden glow. Jack couldn't help but stare wanting so badly to just lean over and hold her, to kiss her, to be hers. Natalie's eyes flashed from the screen and she caught Jack looking at her. "What are you staring at Jackie boy?" That's when it happened.

Jack leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. What was surprising was that Natalie made no move to push him off, no move to yell at him and tell him how disgusting he was. She just sat there eyes wide open and stone still. Pulling back Jack looked at her for something, anything to tell him what she had felt about it, but there was nothing. She just sat there features the same and staring into nothing. Jack took that as a hint to leave and quickly lifted from the couch running up the stairs into his bedroom.

00000

He lay in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. It had been over an hour and he had yet to hear her come up the stairs or even move for that matter. Shifting in his bed he pushed the blankets off his chest, folding his arms over the bare skin. He had ruined it. He had destroyed any type of relationship he had with his sister. She probably wouldn't even talk to him now or worse she would leave again and never come back. Jack closed his eyes quickly, trying to shut out his thoughts and to try and fall asleep, try to forget what had happened.

He had been asleep for maybe a half an hour when he heard the door to his room open. Expecting to see Bobby or Angel but was met with a pair of dull green eyes.


	5. Memories that bring us together

**Disclaimer: **I don't own four brothers, but if I did I would have created Natalie as a character and caused people to watch this scene in the movie(If it was a scene) Over and Over again.

**Rating:** M- Mentions acts of sex, language, violence mentioned.

"_Ma Natty got in a fight again." Bobby called from the door way helping his limping and bleeding sister into the house. Jerry was holding her on the other side, followed by Jack and Angel. Evelyn came rushing from the kitchen and had a frown on her face. She looked over her only daughter and a look of shock washed over her features. "Bobby what happened?" She questioned rushing over to Natalie and placing her chin into her hands. Natalie had the biggest smile she could muster (which wasn't big at all) on and she tried to laugh but it turned into a slight wheeze. "We don't know. Jack found her trying to walk around the school and went to find us. By the time we got there she had fallen down into the snow and was-." Natalie interrupted them with a wheezy laugh and finished the sentence." A fucking bloody pulp." Evelyn frowned and took her hands off her daughter. "Angel go put a blanket or two on the couch, then get cleaned up. Bobby and Jeremiah put your sister on the couch and go upstairs and wash up. Jack stay with your sister, I'm going to go call Anna and see if she'll come by and fix her up."_

After setting Natalie on the Bobby and Jerry headed up stairs like mom had said and Jack stayed in the living room sitting in the chair across from the couch. He looked his fifteen year old sister over a frowned. She was a mess, mom had cleaned her up a bit, but she still looked bad. He stared at her arm, of which held a large cut, she had been cut with something. Moving his eyes up to her face he was met by her own gaze. "You know staring won't help you figure out what happen." She stated between coughs. Jack stood up and walked over sitting with his back against the couch. He sighed deeply a frown across his 16 year old mug. "Natty you could have died if I didn't go looking for you." He paused listening to her raspy breath. "You said you would only fight until you got a couple bruises then you would quiet." He heard a wheeze come from her that he knew was a chuckle. They stayed silent for a bit, Jack resting his head in his hands. "Natty I don't know what I could do with out you." A tear slid from the corner of his eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"_Natty I don't know what I could do with out you."_

"_Natty I don't know…."_

"Natty…."

"Natty!" She looked up at Jack from her comfortable place on his chest, her eyes unglazing quickly. "Where'd you go?" He asked with a smirk. Natalie rolled her eyes, rolling her body over so she was now resting in the nook of his shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling, closing her eyes slowly as she felt his hand play with her hair. A wave of warmth rushed over her body. For once in her whole measly life she felt important, she felt happy, she felt loved.

Arching her back up she stretched slightly eyes watching as the blanket came down in small waves. Eyes closed again, hoping to be able to sleep now after having some, well some fun time. Of course the silence only lasted about five minutes, from down stairs she heard the sounds of her brothers coming home. Sitting up in bed she glanced over to the sleeping Jack. Running her hand through his hair, Natalie crawled over him, pressing one kiss on his chest. Slipping on one of Jacks sweaters and her panties she slipped out of his room, walking silently over to the stairs where just at the base Bobby and Angel were talking. Natalie was about to say something before Sophia pushed past her and took hold of Angel pulling him up the steps. Natalie raised an eye brow, making the sound of a whip and then moving down stairs.

She stood at the entrance of kitchen arms crossed and looking at Bobby. He was leaning against the cupboards, head bent down. She could almost cut the anger that fumed off him with a knife. "What's up?" She stood ready for anything; Natalie knew what Bobby was capable of when he was angry. "It was a cover up. It wasn't a gang shooting and there wasn't anyone playing basketball." Natalie raised a brow and walked over to him placing a hand slowly on his shoulder. "Why would anyone want to kill the sweetest women in the world?' She asked looking at Bobby over his own shoulder. He shrugged turning around and looking at her. His brow furrowed almost instantly as he looked at her. "Why are you wearing Jack's sweater and nothing else?" Natalie smirked and shrugged walking out of the kitchen. "Some things need to be solved Bobby." She stated from the base of the steps." And other things should just be left alone. We need to solve mums murder."

**A/N:** Okay the first two paragraphs are a memory that Natalie and Jack had. The idea came to me after watching Fight Club. To all those that want to know how Natalie got the shit beat out of her it was from a female type of Fight Club. Anyways the one cheek she was fighting a brought a knife into the fight and instead of calling it off she fought which then lead to her getting cut up and then kicked and beaten by three of the chicks friends. I just didn't want to put it in cause it wasted time.


End file.
